To Kunieda From Oga
by Tsukiko 0.0 Chan
Summary: A simple birthday card can't defeat the great Oga, can it? No, of course not, yet why is it that after reading the card, the Red Tails wants to declare war against him?


Dedicated to LoopInTheLoops. Keep up the good work of getting older earlier than me (Y)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>To Kunieda; From Oga<span>

Birthdays always have to have something special, and that was what Oga intended to do for Kunieda. Something he had never done in his whole entire life. Something so simple as writing a birthday card.

Now, it is not like Oga's an idiot or anything. A birthday card? Pfft! It's as easy as punching a guy into a concrete wall. The problem was _writing_ a birthday card. Oga did not have much of experience in using a pen…unless you consider turning it into a weapon during elementary school as _using*_.

So let us all imagine Oga, head down in distressed, at the same time trying to adjust his hand to the feel of this innocent plastic stick that spurts out ink. And along came Furuichi who opened the door exclaiming, "Hilda agreed to go on a date with me?"

"No. I just told you that to get your ass here and help me solve my problem."

Furuichi, although with much irritation, finally agreed to teach Oga the secrets of writing nicely. He however, out of all the hassle of teaching Oga _hiragana_, found out another issue that Oga has. That is to write the _contents_ of a letter. Oga goes with sentences, take for example, "Happy Birthday, let's have a match after school. 3 o'clock. Rooftop."

"Make it befitting like describing something nice of her", was what Furuichi kept insisting, "How dare you write this bullshit to a Queen!" Finally repeating it for the last time, Furuichi left with a huff making Oga baffled as to what he should do and decided to consult - Baby Beel.

At long last, the letter was written. At long last, the next day arrived and Oga hurried to school with the card. And at last, Oga stuffed the card into Kunieda's bag before going back home. Of course Oga could have given it to her directly, but he knew his face would get red. Oga does not blush, his face just gets red and it would be unsightly for his reputation.

As if on cue, Kunieda and Nene stepped into the classroom to retrieve their bag after Oga left. By her peripheral vision, Kunieda caught sight of the beautifully decorated pink card in her bag which to her utter surprise, was from Oga.

Her hands trembled with slight anticipation and excitement whilst opening the letter specially written for her. In an agonising slow motion, she pulled the card out of the envelope. The contents of this very card made her heart pound loudly in her ribcage. It was as though this little muscle was ready to jump out and run away. Why, you wonder. Because the content goes like this:

Dear Kunieda,

Happy Birthday. I was told by a sidekick of mine that within a birthday card, you got to describe something of you beefitin... nicely.

Your hair is as black as mine.

Your eyes are as big as Baby Beel's.

Your chest is very sturdy like Mikki's, although smaller.

Your arms are long like twigs.

Your legs are long like branches.

And you are a good opponent. So let's fight tomorrow at the rooftop after school.

Cheers,

Oga \(-A-)/

Never in her life did she encounter such a letter and she had no idea how to react. Should she laugh, or cry? While her brain tries to process her next move, Nene took a peek to see what caused her friend to be in this state of temporary shock.

Only one glance was needed. _Only_ one glance was needed for Nene to rush to a nearby window and shout at the top of her lungs, "Red Tails! We are declaring WAR AGAINST OGA TATSUMI!"

A loud sneeze came from Oga when he got home. Oh the joy, Oga is getting his fight after all.

*(good children should not follow this behaviour)

* * *

><p>I feel so mean making Oga a total idiot even though he was getting more mature recently. .<p>

Also, I realised I shouldn't write stories above 600 words, it gets weird. Review Please!

P.S

Was wondering if I should make a sequel entitled To Oga; From Kunieda


End file.
